New school, New things
by inuyash and kagome 4ever
Summary: inuyasha broke up with kagome and left her and so as to get away from it she got a transfer but she doesnt know she will meet back with her same old friends and a few admirers and someone is not happy with that


Inuyasha- 17 years, jock, head of the basket ball team, Kagome's boyfriend, Miroku's

best friend

Kagome-17 years, no clique(hangs out with friends),average grade student ,Inuyasha

girlfriend, Sango's best friend

Sango-17 years, home economics clique, smart, has crush on Miroku but isn't official,

Kagome's best friend

Miroku-17 years ,jocks, womanizer, has crush on Sango but isn't official,Inuyasha's

best friend

Kikyo-17 years, cheerleading clique, head cheerleader, playgirl, average grade

student

Koga-17 years, co-captain of the basketball team, has a crush on Kagome, Inuyasha's

worst enemy.

CHAPTER ONE

:::HOW IT ALL STARTED::: .

Classes at Shikon High had not started but Kagome and her friends were in their first class which they had with Mr. Myoga and a new student would be transferring from Tama High. The whole school new her name was Kikyo but nobody didn't know what she look like except for Inuyasha. She was Inuyasha's girlfriend in his old school. Inuyasha was known as the ultimate player in his old school, Tama High, he had a fling with about every sexy girl in the school but he only told his best friends about this. Kagome was a little different, she thought that maybe Kikyo and Inuyasha will get back together, she feared it the worst but knew it would never happen, she thought. Inuyasha trying to sort out in his head what would happen, he thought about ignoring Kikyo but then after they broke up she stalked him that's why he left that school in the first place to transfer to S.H. but now she's coming and theirs no telling what she'll do.

Everybody was falling asleep with Mr. Myoga's lecher about how important it is to learn foreign languages. BANG! BANG! BANG! and all of a sudden the door of the classroom flew open and a girl walked in not to mention how angry she looked as to dread the day she came to school. Everybody woke up and stared at her, boys because she was hot and girls because they wanted to know what the boys were staring at. She was wearing a mini denim skirt and a tight fitting tube top which was pulled down to half the skirt which made the skirt look a lot shorter, her hair was let down it was long and wavy and she wore a one inch slipper that clicked with her every movement and she had on a reasonable amount of make up on. Kikyo laid a peace of paper on Mr. Myogo's table, he nodded to her and the introduced her as Kikyo Era Hiru and sent her to an open seat. Most of the boys were trying to look up her skirt.

"What does she think it is?...a strip club," said one of the girls in the class, her friends nodded in agreement .

''Why, does she look so much like me?"

''Umm ..."

''Why is she dressed like a hooker?''

"Well..."

''Think you could set me up with her,''

"NO!."

SLAP!

After this, the attention turned from Kikyo to the famous four . "Sango and company if you don't settle down I'll have all of you after school for detention." Kikyo turned to the group which the teacher was referring to, a smirk came on her face when she saw Inuyasha who in turn showed fear in his eyes and put his head on his desk. Kikyo sat next to a girl named Rin. Everyone look like they were going to pass out at any time until the bell rang, everyone shot up took their bags and hit the door like if life was going to end in that room.

As time went by, Kikyo became the most popular girl in the school and best playgirl and also started stalking Inuyasha and it gradually it got worst, she started calling for him at home and on his cell phone and she would call from different numbers so Inuyasha wasn't sure which numbers too block. Kikyo had gotten Inuyasha's number from Koga, he gave it willingly because he had a secret crush on Kagome and didn't want Inuyasha to find out or he would have his head because Inuyasha doesn't like people hitting on his girlfriend and would have lots of time to do it because they're both on the basketball team. Sango was getting a little touchy, she was worried about how all this would affect her best friend, but not only that Miroku was starting to pay no interest in her at all, it was always Kikyo this and Kikyo that. It was starting to take a toll on her, Miroku only groped her once for the three weeks since Kikyo was here and twenty-six times for Kikyo which she thought was a little overboard. Miroku on the other hand wasn't even able to notice this, Sango wandered how could he? If he's always staring at Kikyo's ass. Kagome was pretending this wasn't affecting her, she new her Inuyasha would never do such a thing as to even go close to that girl but now she was starting to have doubts. Now Inuyasha was acting weird, whenever Kagome tried to talk to him he would make up excuses to leave or whenever he got these phone calls. Then he started leaving Kagome to go sit with the popular crew, yet when you ask him, if you get to ask him, he just ignores you. Kagome had to find out the hard way that they were over when Inuyasha started hanging out all the time with Kikyo and her friends, but it was official when she met him in the corridor after school.

"Hi Inuyasha!," Kagome tried to sound her best.

RING!RING! Inuyasha ignored her and reached into his pocket to get his phone but as soon as he took it out Kagome grabed it and said hello? A girl replied the say way, hello?. Inuyasha grabbed the phone from Kagome and closed it .

"Why the hell did you do that?" Inuyasha said more angry than confused.

''Inuyasha I'm so..."

"Sorry my ass, now you see what you did, whore, now I have to go and explain to my girlfriend what just happened."

"What did you just call me?" Kagome said in a deadly tone she couldn't believe what she had just heard and worst yet from Inuyasha, he knew she was a virgin, unless he thought I slept with somebody but how could he? Inuyasha feared but didn't show it.

"Did you suddenly turn deaf , whore?" Inuyasha repeated himself.

"Do I look to you like a whore, faggot?''

"Yea, with that body, I'm sure you slept with at least six guys." with that Inuyasha received a slap from Kagome.

"I'm glad you know I did," Kagome said sarcastically but Inuyasha was still wondering if was true or not.

'did she really sleep with another guy while she was with me, I thought she said she was virgin' and with that Kagome stormed out of hall. Everyone had left already so she walked home by herself, Inuyasha, making a call on his phone.

Kagome plopped down on her bed, as soon as her hit the pillow her eyes burst into tears. Her mind then began to wonder, how could Inuyasha do something like that to her-his best friend, the girl he claimed to love and for her look alike, her bitchy fucked up look alike then her sadness immediately turned to anger at the thought of Kiky-Ho, she mentally spat the words out . She wanted to kill Inuyasha for leaving her for a bitch and Kiky-ho for being that bitch he left her for. Kagome then walked over to her desk where there was a photo of Inuyasha and her in the elegant black and red frame Inuyasha had given her. She turned to photo down and to off the chain from around her neck, the key to her desk drawer was the pendant. Kagome opened the draw and took out her Classic 2009 Dagger with Kagome engraved on both sides of the blade. In a split second the knife slammed into the frame with a thud , the knife had cut through the back of the frame, broken the glass into two perfect pieces and the tip of the knife peered through the center of Inuyasha s head in the photo a smirk appeared on Kagome s face it faded as she heard her mom s footsteps progressing up the stairs most likely towards her room, Kagome instantly hid the knife back in the drawer.

Hey Kag is everything alright? I heard something fall Kagome s mother said darting her eyes around Kagome s room for anything out of place.

Kagome smiled sweetly and said, Nothing mom my hand jus jammed the photo of me and Inuyasha and it fell, it broke Kagome pretended to be hurt by this.

Oh ok , just wanted to you what was the racket well you can always by another frame, I didn t like that black anyways

But blacks my favourite colour Mom, Kagome retorted in a childish manner, but her mom had already left the room and was halfway down the hall. She sighed, That was close babe, she kissed the key and returned it to its rightful place-around her neck.


End file.
